jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Just for Laughs
Just for Laughs was a pranking group act from JayGT: 4Play. They were eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned to the Wildcard Round, where they were eliminated again. Background Just for Laughs: Gags is a Canadian silent comedy/hidden camera reality television show that is under the Just for Laughs brand. It is based on the similar American series Candid Camera. The series is also on YouTube. In December 26, 2000, JFL: Gags began airing on French Canadian network Canal D. In the following years, the show was picked up by TVA, CBC and The Comedy Network in Canada, BBC1 in the UK, TF1 in France and ABC and Telemundo in the United States; the Canadian version (unlike the ones produced for ABC) aired in the United States in first-run syndication starting in the fall of 2015 and ended in February 2016. The series uses a hidden camera format, playing pranks on unsuspecting subjects while hidden cameras capture the subjects' responses; each episode presents multiple gags. While some segments have included brief dialogue, most do not contain any sound or dialogue; the audio is replaced with sound effects, a laugh track, and public domain music. Most segments are filmed in Quebec City, Montreal and Vancouver, while some have been filmed in Mexico. British and Asian versions have been produced in the UK and Singapore, respectively. In 2011 the show spawned a spinoff, Just Kidding, which consists exclusively of kids playing pranks on adults. With its silent format and no translation required, Just for Laughs: Gags has been purchased for use in over 100 countries throughout the world as well as in airports and by airlines. Reactions to the gags range from "inane" to cross-culturally funny. The same distributors also distribute Surprise Sur Prise, a similar show. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Just_for_Laughs:_Gags Pictured is Hobo Jesus, who will be representing them in the Judge Cuts. He and Ninja Jesus will be battling each other in 4Play in a Battle of the Jesuses. In reality, Hobo Jesus' real name is Denis Levasseur. He is one of the main cast members of Just for Laughs and has appeared in a large number of their pranks. Judge Cuts Just for Laughs' Judge Cuts performance in Episode 4P04 consisted of Hobo Jesus pretending to perform miracles such as walking on water to retrieve a ball for a boy, bringing a girl's dead mouse back to life, making many bagels pop out of a toaster, and having fish jump willingly into his fishing net. Cards buzzed the act, but JayDK and Foxy both gave him standing ovations. Just for Laughs' performance was not strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals, eliminating them from the competition along with Boston and Trevor Noah. Wildcard Round Just for Laughs was one of JayDK's two picks to return for the Wildcard round. Their performance in Episode 4P05 consisted of Hobo Jesus dressing as a security guard, and using pre-recorded footage of another cast member walking to the doorway, into the view of a security camera, naked. The prank would involve having random unsuspecting people being told by Hobo Jesus to stand by the doorway where the camera is, and then once they were up at his desk, having the other cast member, clothed in real time, walking to the doorway and matching the movements of the naked pre-recorded footage, therefore tricking the random people into thinking that Hobo Jesus has been using an X-ray security camera which can see through their clothes. Then, a number of other pranks on people were done, this time involving twins in a number of different situations. JayDK gave the group a standing ovation. Just for Laughs did not receive enough votes to be sent to the Quarterfinals, eliminating them from the competition along with Cassadee Pope and Kevin Davy White. RI 2 Qualifier Category:Acts Category:Novelty Acts Category:4P Acts Category:4P Novelty Acts Category:Comedians Category:4P Comedians Category:Wildcard Acts Category:4P Wildcard Acts Category:Jay's Wildcards Category:Rick Roll Award Category:Jesuses Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI 2 Acts Category:RI 2 Novelty Acts Category:RI 2 Comedians Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI 2 Accepted Acts